peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forming a Gang
Transcript zooms in on playgroup Narrator: Today, Peppa is at playgroup. Peppa: To be honest with with you, you kinda creep me out. Go away. Narrator: Here comes Emily Elephant. Peppa: I said go away! Narrator: Okay, okay. Peppa: Hello, Emily! Emily: Humph! I'm not friends with YOU anymore, Peppa. You're just low class and un-African! Peppa: Erm, Emily? Why are you acting like this? Emily: Because I am a full-blooded African, as you can tell due to my species. Peppa: Whaa? Madame Gazelle: Today, we are getting two new students, namely Lisa Fox and Brianna Bear! Peppa: I can't wait to meet them! Emily: They'll have to replace me as your friends, Peppa. and Brianna arrive Brianna: Growl! Lisa: Yap! Yap! Peppa: Hi, I'm Peppa Pig and I like jumping up and down in muddy puddles! Lisa: Eww! Brianna: Come on, Lisa. Let's find the popular kids. Emily: I believe I'm you're girl. and Brianna come to Emily Emily: And you, Peppa, you're just going to have to keep losing friends! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: Hang on, that's it! I'll make a smaller gang to go up against Emily! Because good things come on small packages. Zoe: Can I be in it? Suzy: Can I be in it? Rebecca: Can I be in it? Danny: Can I be in it? Candy: Can I be in it? Pedro: Can I be in it! Wendy: Can I be in it? Freddy: CAN I BE IT IT? Peppa: Suzy, Danny, Pedro, you can be in it. And the rest of you, don't worry. You're all still my friends, but you're not quite members for my anti-Emily Smellyphant gang. After playgroup, let's build a treehouse. Okay? Danny: Yeah! Suzy: Yeah! Pedro: Okay, but I'm not used to being in a kid gang such as this. Madame Gazelle: Home time! *rings the bell* parents arrive Peppa: Mum, I've just formed a gang consisted of my friends Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog and Pedro Pony! Mummy Pig: Very good! Peppa: And I want to take them to my house so that you can build us a treehouse! Mummy Pig: You want to come over, 'ay? Well, I'll just ask your mothers. Is it okay? Mummy Sheep, Mummy Dog and Mummy Pony: Of course! Peppa: Oh, goody! Mummy Pig, George, Suzy, Danny and Pedro drive to the Pig house and get out when they get there Mummy Pig: Now, where should I build this treehouse? Pedro: We should build it over here! Peppa: I guess. But that IS close to the wind farm. Mummy Pig: *starts building* Percy, could you help me? Daddy Pig: *comes out* Sure! *builds a bad treehouse* Peppa: It's, um... nice? Daddy Pig: Thank you. I'm an expert on treehouses. Peppa: Actually... Daddy Pig: Ho, ho! I'll fix it! *fixes the treehouse* Peppa: Hooray! and her gang go up Peppa: Now, we need to get Emily back to her former glory. Danny: Actually, I think's Emily's hot. Peppa, Suzy and Pedro: We think she's horrible! Peppa: She's so snobby now and isn't even African like she's starting to say she is! Suzy: Just because she's an elephant, doesn't mean to say she's African! She's just Peppish like us. Pedro: And she always spreads germs! Yuck! Danny: Well, I suppose she is a BIT bad. Peppa: That's all the reason why we formed this gang. Mummy Pig: Emily Elephant? Isn't she that shy girl? Maybe it's just a result of shyness. Peppa: Really, Mummy? and her gang laugh Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes